live life loud
by Stars-In-The-Eyes
Summary: All human. Rose is 17 years old and is planning to move to England to get away from her mother, who she has never had a good relationship with. She buys a small flat in Darlington with her friends Lissa and Mia. She decided to try not rely on her fathers money and searches for a job. But, when getting a decent job, things start getting tricky.
1. Chapter 1

**hi there! im kind of having a writers block with my other story :'( so i decided to write a new one while i let my thoughts come together!**

**Summary: All human. Rose is 17 years old and is planning to move to England to get away from her mother, who she has never had a good realtionship with. She buys a small flat in Darlington with her friends Lissa and Mia. She decided to try not rely on her fathers money and searches for a job. But, when getting a decent job, things start getting tricky.**

**Do me a little favour guys? REVIEW XD**

* * *

I sat on the plane on the way to my new life. Mia on one side of me and Lissa on the other.

After Mom decided it would be best for me to sleep on the couch so she could use my room as a study, i decided i had had enough. I can tell she regrets having me. Sometimes i see her looking at her friends with envy. Not having a 17 year old daughter cramping there style. I wonder how shes going to cope at home now. She'll probably hire a cleaner. Since i was 4 years old, i have barely had a social life because ive been cleaning up after my mother.

I left while she was at work. I text dad to tell him not to say were i am. I couldnt block him out of my life. Although he lives in turkey, were very close. I left a note for my mom telling her, if she needs me to know something important, tell me dad. Im sick of being her slave.

"Were did you say the flat was that you found Rose?" i looked over at Lissa and gave her a small smile.

"Darlington. Its only a small flat round the corner from Asda so were not going to need to walk far to do a food shop." I heard Mia chuckle and turned to look at her.

"You only think of food." She said cheekily. I stuck my tounge out at her. Im so glad i have these two as my friends.

They had no family to stay in montana for. Lissas family died in a car crash we were in two years ago. While Mias mom was killed in an armed robbery at the shop. Her father doesnt pay any attention to her. They were both in care before i asked them to come with me. My charming smile and loaded credit card (love my dad) convinced them England would be a better life.

"Aw! Christian! i found some cute chicks!" i looked up to find a boy a few years older than me stood in the isle.

"Call me a chick again and your going through the door. Without a parachute" Mia growled. I heard Lissa chuckle next to me.

"Hmm fiesty. Im Adrian" The guy in the isle said. A guy with icy blue eyes came and stood beside him.

"Im Christian. Sorry about my friend here. Bit of a looney." i chuckled as Adrian attempted to punch Christian. "And you three are?"

We introduced ourselves and continued talking.

"So were in England are you going?" Adrian asked suspicously.

"None of your business." I replied curtly.

"Darlington." Lissa said. Me and Mia both looked at her with annoyance. Could have teased them trying to get the information first.

"So are we! Were moving there to live with our friend Dimitri and his little sister. Maybe we should meet up when we get there." Adrian replied excitedly.

Mia looked at me with mock pain in her eyes. "Rose? we better find another flat. Dont think we'll last long in darlington." Christian and Lissa chuckled.

"Please return to your seat and put on your seatbelts, We are due to arrive at heathrow at any second." We said bye to Christian and Adrian as the plane started to land.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! NEED TO NO WEATHER TO CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! thanks for the review! ill try and upate as much as possible XD**

* * *

We went to collect our bags. None of us had much time to pack so we'll need to go shopping when weve unpacked.

"What are we doing about furniture Rose?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I ordered the essentials like couches and a fridge and stuff from argos, when weve unpacked properly we'll go on a big shop." massive grins spread over Lissas and Mias face. Im glad my credit card has no limit.

It was a 2 hour car journey from heathrow to Darlington. We decided to get a taxi. We were confused when a mini bus came for us though,

"Sorry girls. Were all booked up and considering there was two taxi routes the exact same, we decided to bring a minibus.

"YEAH! Christian, were sharing a taxi with the cute chicks!" I looked over to see Adrian with a massive grin on his face. Damn.

This is going to be a long two hours.

"Liss looks happy with Christian." i whispered to Mia. "Do you want to entertain Adrian?" i got a filthy look off Mia as she shoved me into the seat beside the window. Adrian climbed in after me. Damn.

"OH! We need to have party when we get to Darlington!" I looked up at Adrian to see he was smiling happily.

"Sorry, our flats nowhere near the standard for a party yet." It was a nice flat. 3 bedroom. All it painted nicely. But from the pictures ive seen, we need to get colourful paint. All the walls are cream. We need reds and blues to make it look great.

"We could go into town? i bet there would be some good clubs." Would he go away?

"Sorry, all our money is tied up in the flat. We need to decorate it to ur taste." i replied smoothly.

I heard Lissa about to say something and i was about to send her a look to say "Keep your mouth shut" when i heard tires screech.

All i felt was pain as my world started fading into darkness. The last thing i saw was Adrians head above me yelling at me to stay awake.

* * *

**Sorry its short. PLEASE MORE REVIEWS? :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! and sorry about the spelling :') i always get them mixed up!**

* * *

**LISSA POV**

"Sorry, all our money is tied up in the flat. We need to decorate it to our taste." Rose said.

I looked at her curiously. She has loads of money and i would like to go clubbing.

"Ro..." i was cut off by the sound of tyres screeching. An out of control car was heading straight for the taxi.

It all happened in slow motion, the little red car hit into the side of the taxi, sending it off the motorway and down into a ditch. Christian wrapped his arms around me as i let out a high pitched scream. It brought back so many memories. I was in a car crash like this two years ago with my family and Rose. We were on the way back from the beach when a little rabbit ran into the road. My dad being the nice person he is, swerved so he didnt hit it. We ended up crashing into a tree. Mom and Dad died in the car wile Andre died in the ambulance. We nearly lost Rose but she managed to pull through. If she didnt, i probably wouldnt be able to live on the earth.

The car must have been speeding from how far our taxi flew. My neck is really hurting. I looked at Christian to see if he was okay. he was covered in blood. One of the windows had shattered all over him.

He smiled at me. "Im fine, are you okay?" i was about to answer when i heard the words that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Rose? Rose! Try and stay awake! Dont close your eyes! Listen to me!" i looked over to see Adrian shaking Rose trying to get her to wake up. I was about to go help him but when i moved, my neck hurt even more.

I seen Mia crawl out of her seat and go check on the driver. "Oh god." i heard her mutter. Christian crawled over to see what was the matter. He quickly pulled Mia away from the driver.

"Whats the matter with him?" i asked groggily.

"Hes dead." Christian said softly. I looked over at Rose to see Adrian still hadnt managed to wake her up.

Ignoring the pain in my neck, i crawled over to my bestfriend. No way was i going to lose her the way i lost my parents and Andre.

"Come on Rose. Wake up! Please!" Two figures popped up at the side of the car.

"Is everyone okay?" An old man asked.

"No, the drivers dead. I checked Rose for a pulse. There was a very faint one. "And my friend only has a faint pulse."

"Dont panic. Im going to try and open the door" The old man said. I watched as he tried to wrench the door open but it didnt work.

"Ive called for an ambulance. Your friend is going to be okay." The old man reassured me.

I just hope hes right.

* * *

**Thanks for the review and putting my story in your favourites guys! I really appreciate it XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am actually so sorry! i dont really have an excuse for why i havent updated apart from borrowing loads of dvds from my friend that i really needed to watch! (Come on guys! It was waterloo road series 1-5!)**

* * *

ROSE POV

I feel like im inbetween two worlds. I can hear all the conversations from were Mia and Lissa are but all i can see is whiteness. I cant move a single peice of my body and i cant do anything. It feels awful.

I heard the door open and prayed it would be a nurse so she could help me see everything and be able to move my body parts.

"I think she can hear you lot. Try talking to her. It might bring her round quicker." Well yes. I can here them, i was just hoping you would slap me round the face or something to bring me round.

I felt someone come over and squeeze my hand. "Hey Rosie." I heard Lissas gentle voice. "I know you can pull through this. You are the strongest person i know. And i know you can here me too. I dont know if you can remember what happened and why your in hospital, but ill tell you all of that when you wake up." Lissa sounded like she was crying. I feel helpless not being able to reach out and brush the tears away. Or be able to reasure her that i was fine.

"Lissa, shes going to be fine, and even you know, call her Rosie when shes awake and you'll get ranted at for about 20 minutes" I heard Mia say. Trying to brighten the mood as always.

"Shes been in a coma for 2 weeks Mia! Shes just got of a ventalator because she couldnt even take one breath by herself and here you are making stupid jokes" Lissa hissed.

"Girls. Calm down, if Rose can here you, i dont think she would appreciate it if your bickering at her bedside." Christian said sternly. I had only ever heard the playful side to him but considering i had known him for all of two hours?

"Yeah, hes right guys. The nurse said she can hear us so why dont i sing her a lovely song?" Adrian was met with groans from everyone else.

"I heard your singing in the shower this morning Adrian. Please dont make us wish we decided to stay at a hotel instead."

Damn. I didnt give the girls the address to the house, they dont even know were it is. And from what i can guess, for the last two weeks theyve been living with Christian and Adrian.

"You know you girls are welcome to stay at the house as long as you want right? even when Rose is recovering, i can put her in with Vika and you lot can live with us a while longer?" i dont know who that was but they had a slight accent that didnt sound british.

"Its really up to Rose. Shes the one who will be recovering and i dont know if she'll want space or not." Mia replied. "But thankyou for letting us stay and thankyou for the generous offer."

"I wish it was me. I wish i was sat were Rose was. let the taxi crash into me! I wish i had been able to help her. Keep her alive. Its all my fault." I heard Lissa burst out. Then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

I manged to get as much energy in me as i could and gave her hand, which was still holding mine, a little squeeze.

The sobbing stopped so suddenly. "Lissa, whats wrong? Why are you loking at Rose like that?" I heard Mia hiss.

"Rose! Come on! try open your eyes!" Lissa hissed and i felt someone yank her hand out of mine to pull her backwards. She must have looked like she was going to start hitting me to wake me up.

"NO! CHRISTIAN! LET ME GO BACK TO HER! she can hear us! she squeezed my hand!" Lissa yelled.

I could feel people start crowding round me. Not good when im claustraphobic.

"Lissa, shes still unconcious. Look!" Mia pointed out.

"Are you saying i imagined my best friend squeeze my hand? When she wakes up, ask her"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the scene around me. Adrian had his arm round Mia holding her back and Christian was holding Liss back. Obviously i hadnt managed to see a fight nearly take place. Noone had realised i had opened my eyes.

"Jesus guys. Shut up! some people are trying to sleep here." i greeted.

* * *

**COME ON GUYS! JUST FILL THAT LITTLE BOX IN UNDERNEATH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone adding my story to there favourites guys AND I LOVE THE REVIEWS XD this chapters set two weeks later, so after Rose has woken up.**

* * *

"Do you mind sharing with Vika? Shes really nice and her rooms the only one on the bottom floor?" Dimitri said.

I smiled and said it was fine. I came to the UK so i could learn to live by my self, have freedom on what to do in a flat i share with my two friends.

Sadly, the flats on the fifth floor and theres no way ill be able to get up to it considering there isnt a lift and im on crutches. So we taken Dimitri up on his offer of sharing his house. I went to pay money towards food and the shelter, but he refused saying it was for a good cause.

Dimitri is one of them guys many girls dream of. Hes tall and has shoulder length brown hair- and although he ties it in a pony tail, you can tell he washes it regularly unlike most guys. He has a slight russian accent that makes you just want to melt into his arms and he is beautiful doesnt even come close to how he looks.

He must also be really kind to let three girls who he hasnt known for more than two weeks move in with him. He trusts people too easily but you can tell he has a kind heart.

Dimitri had came to pick me up from the hospital because the girls were both busy job hunting. We had plenty of money off my Dad but we wanted our own money incase of an emergency.

I sat in Dimtris blue honda and waited for him to start the car. At the minute he was putting my crutches in the back of the car but he was taking a lot of time. I put my head against the window and looked around the carpark. By now, i should have been working, hitting night clubs and decorating the flat to our taste. But i was sat in the car of a guy i barely know waiting to be driven to his house were im going to be living for the next six weeks until i can get rid of my crutches.

"Hey Roza, you look abit lost in thought. Are you okay?" Dimitri asked worridly.

"It feels weird. Right now i thought i would have been sorting out what colour the kitchen tiles were or something. But im going to live with a guy who i barely know. Dont get me wrong, im really thankful, but i would have preferred to be living in the flat i bought."

Dimtri started the car but was driving really slowly. "I know what you mean Roza, and im glad i was able to help you out, but you cant change what happened. And you never know. Maybe that car crashed into the taxi for a reason."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I could see him going a bit red at what he said. He looked quite cute with a blush.

"What i mean is, maybe we were meant to meet. I mean, dont you think its weird how Adrian and Christian just happened to see you on the plane, and they just happened to be in the same taxi as you when it crashed? All im saying is, watch the others. Lissa and Christian have obviously got close, and from what i can tell, Mia and Vika are getting on really well."

He was still driving slowly and i could tell he was trying to distract me from realising it. A bit hard considering all the cars were beeping there horns and over taking us.

I sighed. "Theres a party isnt there?" i seen Dimtri bite his lip. He knew i would guess.

"Yeah, take it im not very discreet. Dont tell the others you found out please? Mia would probably pour a bucket of water over me or something." i had to chuckle. Seem like hes got to know my two best friends well.

"Sure, i wont tell them." i seen relief cross over his face.

"Were here." he said sympathetically. I groaned and hobbled out the car. Dimitri got my crutches for me and we headed towards the house.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

I was shocked to see one face. Someone i havent seen since i was 14 years old. And also someone who could break me into a thousand peices.

* * *

**OH! WHO IS IT? sorry about taking ages to update but i had to find my national insurance number because im enrolling at college next week XD and lets be fair.. im 16? and im very unorganised... review please?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**wow! i have just read the golden lily for the first time.. and i would like to say.. i was literally screaming at the end! i would put what i was screaming at but i dont want to spoil it for people who havent read it! and people who have read it should understand.. hopefully?**

* * *

He looked as shocked as i felt. I just stood there staring at him.

"Rose, this is Eddie. Dimtris neighbour." Lissa said seeing me staring. I know who he is. I was best friends with him when we were little. Then four years ago everything changed.

-*^*-FLASHBACK-*^*-

_Me, Eddie and Mason, our other musketeer, decided to go the seaside. When we got there it was getting dark. Three thirteen year olds at the beach at this time was unusual. Most people on the beach were drinking and taking drugs. And considering it was nearly 7 o clock. We shouldnt have came._

_"Come on, we'll just go home." Eddie said. Being reasonable._

_"No, i want to stay. Noone will come near us." Mason said confidently._

_He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the sea. I knew he had a huge crush on me, but i didnt feel the same way. So i pretended not to acknoledge it._

_We were laughing and kicking sand everywhere and i could distantly hear Eddie following us._

_"Come on guys, i wanna go home! im hungr-" Eddie soon cut off what he was saying and we turned round to look why._

_Someone had a knife to his throat._

_"Shouldnt you lot be at home playing dollies?" the man sneered. They looked only a few years older than us.15 or 16 maybe._

_"I think the little girl could play alot better than dollies." His friend replied. Mason took a step forward and pushed me behind him._

_"Leave her alone and get the knife away from my friends throat." He said bravely._

_I felt someone grab me from behind and i shrieked. Mason turned in time to see two more people had came behind us._

_"So pretty." i could smell alcohol pretty strongly on his breath as he tilted my face up to look at him. I froze._

_"Let go of her." Mason said shakily._

_Eddie was let out of the mans grasp as they came over to look at me. I tried to struggle but then the knife got put firmly at my throat._

_"Come on little girl. You can come with us." Two of them grabbed my arms as they started pulling me along with them. I was absoloutly petrified._

_All of a sudden Mason leaped towards the group. And thats when it happened._

_The knife was removed from my throat._

_And into Masons chest._

_"Shit Ralf! What you done?" All of them began panicking and then they all legged it like cowards._

_"Rose, phone an ambulance." i just stood there frozen._

_"Please Rose try phone it." i could see him trying to keep Mason awake as i pulled my phone out my pocket._

_it was all my fault._

_2 weeks later. Eddies family all moved away. they believed America was a dangerous place and moved to England._

-*^*-FLASHBACK OVER-*^*-

"Rose." Eddie blinked a few times.

I smiled and hugged him. From how tight he was holding me, i didnt think he would ever let go. "Small world." I muttered.

"You two know each other?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Could say that." Eddie said softly.

Lliss, you know him too." I looked at Lissa. And i seen realisation hit her like a slap in the face.

"OH MY GOD! EDDIE!" she shrieked and ran into his arms. Eddie chuckled and hugged her tightly too.

"Whoa! anyone care to explain how Eddies getting the hugs and i aint? How do yous know him?"Adiran asked.

"Rose was dating my friend." Eddie said simply. I was going to correct him but decided against it. I never properly dated Mason.

"Lucky guy. Weres he at now?" Adrian asked. I looked at Eddie.

"Hes at a park in America." Eddie said simply.

"How do you know for sure?" Christian asked suspicously.

"He doesnt leave the park." i said sadly. "His ashes are there. He was murdered."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I FEEL LIKE NOONES READING THIS AND IM WASTING MY TIME!**

**Also, can people PM me with ideas for this story? it will be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**whoa! i was so suprised to wake up this morning to see how many new followers and i also had a few reviews! i actually woke my Dad up because i shrieked i was so happy! oops... so i would like to say thanks to SecretAgentGirl S13 13 and missa27 for reviewing XD**

* * *

We all went into the front room and sat on the couch. I was very suprised to see a wall full of books. I hadent really thought dimtri was a book person.

"Hey dimk- oh hi! im Vika!" a girl with long brown hair had just burst into the room. Without her even saying her name, i new who she was because she looked like Dimitri.

"Im Rose." i felt kind of awkward. She probably knows who i am but i still felt ike i sould introduce myself.

"Want me to put your bags in our room? Ill show you were it is." i got up and started heading towards the door when Lissas voice stopped me.

"Want me to come with you Rose? to make sure you dont all over or something." I had to fight not to roll my eyes.

"Ill be fine." I followed Vika through the kitchen to the back of the house. It was a really big house so it was easy to get round on crutches considering how neat it was.

"Heres your room for the next 6 weeks. Ive been told by Mia your not a tidy person, so the words she told me to say are 'my room. Keep it tidy or your on the couch'" she chuckled when she looked at my face. Damn. Shes a clean person.

I hobbled back in the front room leaving my crutches on the bed. They were hurting my hands.

As i walked in, everyone went to go help me but i motioned that was fine. I looked at Dimitri. "Does your sister have OCD or something? She just told me i have to keep the room tidy otherwise im sleeping on the couch. Words of Mia." i looked over at her and glared but she only chuckled.

"How did he die?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"They said he was murdered Adrian. Shut up about it." Christian hissed. I realised he had his arm around Lissas waist. I looked at Mia and gae her a grin. Interigation later.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa said suddenly. Obviously wanting to change the subject. "Me and Mia both got jobs at the asda round the corner. So we get 10% discount."

I gave her a grin. "Lucky you. Doubt it will be easy for me finding a job." The whole room turned to look at Dimtri and i was confused.

"Well urr... the girls told me you did self defence since you turned 14. Um.. i run a self defence class and was wondering if you wanted to help instruct it... obviously when your better." i gave a wide grin.

"Id love too." I was looking forward to it. I started self defence after what happened to Mason. So i wouldnt feel weak anymore.

"Mia, Lissa and Roza, want to come to my room so we can do makeup and hair and stuff." Vika said. She was eyeing Christians hand on Lissas waist.

"Sure!" Me and Mia said a little to eagerly. Lissa gave us strange looks but came with us anyway.

Let the interigation begin!

* * *

**I just read the whole of my story and realised id put that Rose hadnt seen Eddie since she was 14. But put he left after the thing with Mason when she was 13. Sorry about that guys! i didnt realise! Glad i read it now XD**

**Also, this is kind of stupid. I dont really understand the rated things. Is this a T rated story? i dont know considering ive put swear words in it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review 13 XD**

* * *

I was woke up to the sound of hushed voices.

"Vika, leave her to sleep. She only came out of hospital yesterday." i heard Dimitri hiss.

"But i want to ask her. Shes going to be doing nothin-" She cut off when i decided to "wake up".

"What do you want to ask me?" i asked groggily. I stared at the clock and realised it was only 6.30. damn.

"Rose, will you meet me from school today to go shopping? i dont have any lessons this afternoon so lunch time would be good." She said sweetly.

"Rose. She only wants you to meet her because all her friends know who you are from the accident. And ost the lads have seen your picture too" he said and walked out the room.

"Yeah Vika, i will come. But considering im on crutches, your carrying my shopping for makng me a circus freak." I covered my ears so my headache didnt get any worse from her squeel.

Mia and Lissa both come into the room to see what Vika was squeeling about.

"Shes agreed to come to my school! Wait till i tell my friends about this!" she got her phone out and started texting quickly.

"Your to old to go to school." Mia said shocked. "Are you going in pretending your 16?"

"Mia im picking her up to go shoppin-"

"I gotta go, Roza my lunch is at two. Meet me by the gates." She scurried out the room grabbing her bag on the way.

"We finish at 1.30, wait and we'll come get you to leave." Lissa came over and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, them kids are gonna be happy to meet 'the three cute girls' as the paper described us. See you at 1.40 Rosie." I heard Mia run out the room giggling as i chucked my pillow at her head.

I decided to get up and get sorted. After a long bath, i did my teeth and shoved on an outfit. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with my purple converse, a white vest top and a grey hoodie. Im glad my leg didnt need a pot as i would have had to get loads of pairs af trackies.

I brushed out my hair and hopped into the kitchen to see Dimitri sat at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Roza." i looked at him curiously.

"You do know my name is Rose right? You and Vika both call me Roza but it isnt my name." I said. "Oh and morning Dimitri."

"I know your name, Roza is your name in russian." He chuckled.

"Makes sense." i laughed.

"Anyway, im going to take my class, would you like to come and watch?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"After having some Frosted flakes, i followed Dimitri out to his car.

"How come you did self defence in America?" Dimitri asked curiously.

I taken a big breath. "it was my fault Mason was killed. Some guys went to take me at the beach once. I had a knife to my throat. Mason lept towa- anyway. I decided i didnt want to be defenceless if something like that happens again."

"Do you blame yourself for Masons death?" he asked curiously.

All of a sudden tears started dripping down my face.

"Oh god. Im so sorry. I didnt mean to make you cry." He stepped towards me and suprised me by pulling me into a hug. He ran his fingers through my hair until he knew i had stopped crying.

"Sorry, your shirt is a bit wet now." I apologised.

He chuckled. "Roza, i dont care about my sirt. Aslong as your alright." He said worriedly.

"Im fine" i reassured. I got into the car. All the way to the self-defence cantre, me and Dimtri sat in comftable silence.

For the rest of the day, i watched Dimitri take his classes. He was really good and patient. And i looked forward to sparring with him. Having his body close t- Rose. Shut up. You dont like him like that.

We drove home laughing at one of Dimitris costumers who had punched himself n the face and will probably get a black eye.

I got out the car still laughing at the guy, whos name was Shane, when i got hit round the head.

"OW!" i turned to see 3 very angry looking girls staring at me.

Shit. I forgot about the shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. This isnt going to be a long chapter, started it this morning but quickly finishing it short because ive just found out my dog has cancer... Anyway, ill try my best to update tomorow but i doubt i will :/**

* * *

"So, were going to a party, but you want to wear jeans and a hoodie?" Vika asked shocked.

I was about to nod my head and agree with her when Mia interupted. "Dont worry Vika, find something she really likes, and she will actually dress nicely." she said confidently.

"What about this?" i turned round to see Vika holding a floor length dress. I shuck my head. We decided to go shopping the next day as i had forgotten the day before.

"This?" Mia asked holding up a light pink dress. I again shuck my head.

I heard a shriek from the back of the sop and quickly obbled to see if Lissa was okay. "THIS THIS THIS!" SHe shrieked.

I looked at the short black dress. It looked like it would fit my body perfectly and it was really pretty.

"Liss. Its gonna make the scar on my leg look weird." I said sadly. I really liked the dress.

"Im buying it for you. Now try it on and wear it to Adrians party!" She literally dragged me towards the changing rooms.

Knowing i wouldnt get out of here alive if i didnt try on the dress. I slipped it on. It felt like a glove to me. It showed off all my curves and if i wasnt with Lissa when she found it, i would have thought she had it custom made.

After a lot of persuasion, i finally bought the dress. Although i dont think ill wear it to Adrians party because you can see my scar from the accident pretty badly.

It was really hard to get around town on crutches. Nearly every person in Darlington was ignorant and refused to move out the way for me. So i decided to take the easy way to get to the bus stop. Hitting people with the crutches. They came in useful sometimes.

Mia and Vika were both laughing there heads off behind me when they seen what i was doing but i could literally feel Lissa glaring at my back.

When we got back to Dimitri and Vikas house, i was kind o fsuprised to see an extra car in the driveway.

not knowing whos is was, we all walked- well my case wobbled- into the house.

Where i seen some very familiar eyes.

"Dad." I breathed.

Why does everyone always come while im out?!

* * *

**Sory for it being short. I didnt want to leave it just on my laptop when it was nearly done but i really dont feel like updating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those who have followed me as an author and only read VA fanfics, im going to be writing one about waterloo road, so it would be better if you follow the story instead of me personally so you dont keep getting my WR story sent to your email. Just abit of warning XD**

* * *

"This is your Dad? Woah!" Mia asked surprised.

"Kiz, you aint phoned me since you got here, i was worried and i had every right to be." He said eyeing my crutches. "What happened."

"Car crash." I said simply.

"Well can i talk to you in private please?" I nodded my head and hobbled into the front room.

"Kiz, your mom is close to tracking were youve gone. I went to your house in the states the other day, and to be honest, from how bad it is. She'll be better living on the streets." He said.

"Im her daughter. Im not there to clean up after her. Its meant to be the other way round. You even try dragging me back to that shi-"

Vika walked into the room. "um, Roz-Rose. Can i have my phone please? its in your bag." I pointed to my bag on the unit by the door and gave her a friendly smile.

"kiz, i aint taking you back there even if my life depended on it. But if she finds where your at, shes gonna drag you back whether your kicking and screaming." i could tell Vika wanted to know what was going on considering i didnt even have her phone in my bag, but i could tell my dad scared her. i heard her go in the kitchen and tell the others what dad said.

"Try make her think im in turkey? Atleast try keep her away till im off cutches." I pleaded.

"Ill try my best kiz. Just stay safe here okay?" i nodded my head and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Miss you old man." I said sadly. He hugged me so tightly, then he got into his limo and drove away.

"Roza. What we he on about?" Dimitri asked curiously when i hbbled into the kitchen.

I looked at Lissa and Mia and i could tell they wanted me to tell the truth. I sighed and began. "Since i was 4 years old, Moms been treating my ike a slave, i finaly had enough this year. Mia and Lissa ran away from there care home and i ran away from my mom, that why were in England. But my Mom is close to finding me according to my old man."

"dont worry Roza, she comes here and she aint gonna get through us." Vika said feircly. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Shes being serious Roza, From what youve just said, your better off in England and thats where your staying" Dimitri said.

"never liked your mom rose." I heard Mia grumble. "she stole the belt you said i could borrow" i chuckled at the last part. Mia asked to borrow my black thick belt but mom taken it to sell for other stuff.

"Yeah Rosie. You can stay in England with us guys." Chistian said. I turned round to see him and Adrian stood in the doorway.

"Only so you can have fun with Lissa. Bit obvious you like her." Mia was shreiking with laughter that she didnt even realise the breadroll getting chucked at her before it hit her head.

A full blown food fight happened after that. And for once in my life, i felt like i had a place somewhere.

And looking into Dimitris eyes, i could tell he would take down an army. Just to keep me in England.

* * *

**Hmm. Rose and Dimitri together? Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, i woke up to screaming.

I sat bolt upright in bed to see Vika looking at me shocked. We both ran out the room (well i hobbled trying not to hurt my foot) and bolted up stairs.

Dimitri, Christian and Adrian had there heads sticking out there doors to see what was going on. Mia ran out the room frantically.

"Rose! I cant wake her up!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room.

"Lissa wake up!" I yelled frantically. "Lissa!" I seen a cup of water on the bed side table and splashed her in the face. She woke suddenly.

"Wha.. was i screaming?" She asked worried. I nodded my head and pulled her against my chest.

"Got one set of lungs on you." I mumbled. Mia chackled and came and sat on the bed beside us. Vika and Christian walked in the room.

"Is.. Are you okay Lissa?" Christian asked concerned.

Lissa looked up at me with huge eyes to explain what she was dreaming about. "She was dreaming about the accident two years ago. Her parents and brother died in it. We nearly did too, she normally has this dream monthly." I said gently.

Dimitri walked in the room and passed my crutches to me. "Bet your foot is killing running up the stairs at that speed." He said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Im dreading going down it." I said honestly.

"Want to sleep in my bed for tonight? It will give your foot time to stop hurting till morning." Mia said. I smiled at her. She knew i would need to calm Lissa down and gave me an excuse to stay up here.

Everyone left the room when they realised Lissa was okay. I could see Mia wanted to stay but she gave us some space.

"Liss, you okay now?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head. "Rose can i ask you something? I promise i wont say anything."

I looked at her confused and nodded.

"Do you like Dimitri in more than a friend way? You two seem really close." I was shocked by her question.

"I only like him as a friend Liss. Ive only just met him. That all. Now go to sleep." I said gently.

All i could feel was guilt. Because for the first time in my life. I had lied to my best friend. 


	12. Chapter 12

**hi, i start my first year of college tomorow, but ill try my best to update as much as possible XD this is set the day the girls move out, so about 6-7 weeks later.**

* * *

i put my last box onto the moving van and walked back towards the house.

"Its going to be so quiet without you lot here." Vika said sadly.

"And tidier." Adrian piped up. I grabbed the closest cushion and flung it at his head.

"You seem a lot happier off your crutches." Dimitri said. "It also means you can move around faster, so you will be on time for work at 8 in the morning?" He asked.

"Course, will there be anywhere to park my car?" I asked. I had just bought a brand new red shiny car. I dont have a clue what make it is. I just seen it and knew it was the One.

"You'll still come and visit?" Vika ased. Clearly upset we were moving out.

I exchanged a look with Lissa and Mia and they both nodded, nowing what i was thinking. "Vika. I like sharing a room with you. Ill buy an extra bed for my room and you can come over and sleep anytime you like. Hell! You can move in if you like." Vikas face lit up like a christmas tree and she ran over and gave the three of us a hug.

We hugged everyone goodbye and i gave Lissa the keys to the removal van. "Do not, I repeat, Don not give Mia the keys. I want my telly there with an un smashed screen. Ill meet you there okay?" I got into my car and turned the radio on to the loudest, opening up the two front windows to let a breeze in.

When we got to the flat, which was a two minute drive away, the neighbours all came out and elped us carry our stuff up, although im sure the flat full of teenage lads wanted to do more than that considering they wouldnt stop staring at us.

_4 hours later._

I put the last plate in the cupboard and looked around happily. A good thing about living at Dimitris is that i could hire in a proffesional decorator and now the house is exacly how we want it, minus the fresh paint smell.

The kitchen had white units with black surfaces. A dark purple covered the walls and spotlights filled the ceiling. A wooden dinner tabe sat at the edge of the room with four chairs surrounding it. The Living room had a plain red wall as a feature wall surounded by 3 white walls. A red swivel chair stood in the corner facing the 40inch telivision on the wall while a cream sofa stood against the wall. Pictures and canvases filled all of the red wall.  
In my bedroom, all the walls were painted a sea blue colour and all the furnishing were all cream. I cleared a set of drawers for some of Vikas clothes and i cleared a space in the corner for a new bed to be put in.  
Lissas room was a pastel pink colour. Shes made the room super girly to suit her taste.  
And Mias room suited her personality. It was a light green colour an all the furnishings were army style. Most of the lads who helped carried our stuff up loved her room the best. Mia clearly told them they would never be in her room again.

After a long day of unpacking, we all sprawled out of the couch with a tub of ben and jerry's cookie dough icecream each.

"I could get used to living here." Mia said happily, admiring the decor.

"Same. Rose this just have cost a fortune." to save me a reply, the doorbell rang. I looked at the others confused as we hadnt invited people round.

I opened the door to see Eddie, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian and Vika stoo at the door with pizzas and coke.

"Aw! Thanks guys!." I grabbed the pizzas and coke, put them on the table, grabbed Vikas had, pulled her in and slammed the doors to the protest of the guys.

I walked into the living oom with a broad smile on my face, to see the other three laughing there heads off.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

i went into the living room as quietly as i could to get my hairbrush, Vika was sleeping in there as we hadent got a bed yet,

I was dressed for my first day at work. Grey tracksuit bottoms with a black vest top nd my black trainers.

i decided i would run to work as i havent been able to go jogging in ages because of the crutches, and it would save me petrol too.

"Do you know im trying to sleep?" Vika muttered when she heard me fall over the coffee table.

"Yeah, sorry, i was getting my hairbrush." I whispered.

I walked out the room as qiuetly as i could so i didnt wake Mia and Lissa, whos door were open.

I plugged my headphones in and was about to start running when i heard a car horn. I turned round and seen Dimitris car parked at the front of my block. I smiled and climbed in.

"I was going to be a healthy person and run to work but then i decided this way was better, because we could go for a bag of cookies on the way?" I fluttered my eyes at him and gave him my man eating smile.

He chuckled. "Nope. Healthy people have apples and oranges for breakfast. Not cookies." He passed me an apple and laughed when i groaned.

First class was full of a bunch of ankle biters. Considering noone else was awake at 9 o clock on a normal day. Dimitri used me as practice to show how to do moves on someone when they are going to attack you from behind. Being close to Dimitri felt amazing. Having his arms wrapped around me felt like i was on a different planet. A far better planet than earth.

We had lunch after the first class. Dimitri decided to be kind and drove us to Mcdonalds. He chuckled when i ordered myself large fries. The guy behind the counter also chuckled. I think its because he heard an american say the word "Fries". The people in this town are weird.

When we got back, we had a class full of adults, while Dimitri led the class, i sorted out the payments of the clients in the office. For some reason we were 15 over what we were owed so i decided to go out and tell Dimitri considering the class were practicing moves and not watching him demonstrate.

I walked out of the office to wolf whistles and cat calls. I was about to stick my finger up at them but seen the amusement in Dimitris eyes because he thought he knew what i would do. I simply glared at the men and walked over to tell Dimitri about the money.

"Oh yes, i know, we have a one to one lesson tonight with someone called Meridith. She doesnt like people seeing her practice because shes really good, so i decided to give her extra lessons," He said, suprised i had actually realised there was more money.

I sat on the bench and watched the rest of the class. It was really intresting to see how they worked because it was completely different to my classes in America.

When the lesson ended, Dimitri waved bye to the last costumer and walked over to me. I was stood on one of the practice mats lifting the one up next to it when my legs were swept under me.

I stopped myself from hitting my head and jumped back up qickly, turning to face him. The amusement never left his face.

We circled for a while before i decided to make the first move. I leapt at him striking the side of is stomach beore he grabbed my arm and flipped me over him. I managed to get a few hits before he managed to pin me.

And the heat in the room changed. Dimitri was laid above me pinning me to the ground. His eyes locked with mine searching for permission.

I slowly nodded and his lips touched mine. I had waited for this since the first day i heard his voice in the hospital, It was one of the nicest kisses i have ever experienced. He didnt rush it like most guys did, he kissed me slowly, like we had all the time in the world. It felt like he actually loved me. Cared for me.

But it was over too quickly. Because the doorbell rang to announce Meridith was here.

**Later that night.**

"Have a good day at work?" Lissa asked, walking in from work that night. She was on the late shift while Mia had done early.

"The best." I said happily. Mia and Lissa said nothing more on it as we sat down and watched hollyoaks,

My phone chimed to say i had a text. Reading it, i got a big goofy smile on my face that i knew Mia and Lissa could see but they decided not to say anything.

_**From: Dimitri (mobile)**_  
_**Time: 6:39pm **_

_Ill pick you up for work in the morning, bring spare clothes, were going out afterwards._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! college is a a bum! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I was sat in the front room with Lissa and Mia when the door bell rang. I opened it to see Vika with a huge smile on her face.

"Right. Ive come to help you for your outfit tonight. I think your going to need my help anyway bec-" She started rambling but was cut of by Lissa.

"Tonight? where are you going tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Dimkas taking her out, he text her last night. I had never seen him so-" Vika started.

Lissa was looking at me wide eyed. I hadnt told her. I was just going to phone to say i was working late to save interigation.

"Yo...you kept it secret from me?" Lissa had tears in her eyes. Mia came out the front room looking confused.

"Whats happening?" She asked curiously.

"You told me you didnt like him like that! Why would you keep it from me! ive known you since we were 4, and you have never ever lied to me!" She yelled. I taken a step towards her which made her move back and walk into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Liss? Lissa open the door please." I spoke softly through the door. I turned around to see Mia looking confused and Vika looking shocked.

"Im so sorry Rose, i thought they knew." She apologised.

I shook my head and gave her a little smile. I went into my room and put some leggings and a red sparkly top in my bag to wear with my flat shoes. I shoved on my work clothes and walked out the house to see Dimitris car there. When he seen me he smiled but then seen the expresion on my face.

"Are you okay? Whats happened?" He asked confused when i nearly broke his car by slamming the door.

"Girl drama." i said quietly. He then decided not to ask questions and took us to work.

"Um, we could postpone tonight if youd like?" I shook my head and gave him a small smile. It should be a distraction.

I taken all my anger out on the punch bag for the rest of the day. Dimitri and all the clients decided it would be best to leave me on my own.

At 4 o clock Dimitri again asked if i wanted to make tonight another time but i said it was fine to go out. I used the showers and put my hair into a bun and got changed.

We were walking hand in hand towards the town centre when he stopped me walking.

"I think it would be better to do this another night. We could go for some chips or something now but i want you to be happy on our first date." I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

We went to a little chip shop and got some chips and sat in the town centre. When we were done we walked back to the self-defence centre and Dimitri gave me a lift home. I gave him a kiss goodnight and apologised for not going on proper date.

I walked into the flat to smell a curry cooking. Sadly i had already ate.

I went into my room, put my pjs on and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya, just to let people know who are reading my other vampire academy story "changes of the law", I know ive only put one chapter up but it IS going to be updated, but considering this story only has a few more chapters left, im going to wait to finish this one before i continue to update it Thankyou for your patience though! it is really appreciated.**

**RPOV**

Two weeks later and Lissa still isnt talking to me.

Its getting quite annoying. I mean, shes living in my flat, and she even ate my chocolate out the fridge and didnt even apologise.

I was just finishing in the shower when i heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mia! The curtians closed so be quick!" I yelled, thinking she needed a wee.

"Rose, its me." Lissa said quiety, sounding scared. "I think you need to be quick. You have a visitor."

I stuck my head around the edge of the curtian. "Who?" I asked confused. But glad she spoe to me.

She took a deep breath. "Rose, your Moms here." She whispered.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and sprinted to my room, dripping water everywhere. I shoved on a pair of chinos and a white vest top and shoved my hair in a bun because it was still damp with conditionor in.

I taken a deep breath and walked into the living room. "Get out of my house." I said as calmly as i could.

She looked at me and glared. "Technically, its mine. The money your getting off your father, is what hes given me since you were born. You moved out of the house and that stopped. So technically youve been spending my money." She growled.

Mia was over the room in two seconds holding my arms so i couldnt punch her. i looked at Lissa. She nodded and went out the room into mine.

"Either you get out of my house or im calling the police. Im the owner and i dont want you here." I hissed.

"Neither do i, and i dont think Lissa does either. So i you dont mind, you know where the door is." Mia said calmly, still restraining me.

My Mom looked at me and glared. "Do you know how ive been living? My house is a tip. I dont have money for food because your father stopped giving me it. Because i havent tried looking or a job for the last 17 years, i was refused benifits! And do you know why? Because your too lazy to do some cleaning around a house you live in!" She yelled. Thankfully, i heard the buzzer of the bell so Mia went to open it, knowing who it would be.

"Since i was four years old, ive been treat like a slave, its supposed to be a mother who looks after a daughter! But you make me feel like im a mistake! You come here to my house uninvited and yell at me because you arent getting my fathers money, or im not cleaning your house? Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!" I screeched. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and i turned round and put my face in his chest.

"Miss Hatheway? I dont think your welcome ere. Now please leave before i make you." Dimitri said slowly. I shivered at how cold his voice sounded. He wrapped his arms tighter round me.

I heard Mom get up and head for the door. "Dont try and contact me Rose. For anything. Your no daughter of mine."

I heard the door slam and Dimitri tried to lead me to the couch. When he realised i was frozen in spot, he gently picked me up and carried me there, telling Mia to make a cup of tea.

Lissa walked into the room and came over to hug me. "Im sorry for being a bitch." She whispered.

"Im sorry for not telling you." I wispered back.

"Okay, im going to go, just phone me if she comes back or you need anything else." Dimtri kissed the top of my head and left.

Lissa bought me two bars of chocolate to apoligise.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know Liss, Dimitris been acting funny since Mom came." I said two weeks later.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, its like hes hiding something from me. Im not sure if he wants to be with me anymore" I said sadly.

"What are you two talking about?" Vika aske as she came into the room with Mia. Vikas practically moved in with us now and is normally only at her brothers house about twice a week. Its kind of like a girls house here and the lads house round at Dimitris.

I was about to say nothing when Lissa interupted. "Vika, whys Dimitri acting weird with Rose? She was just complaining about it and to be honest, ive realised too." She said while i glared at her.

"Ive realised too. Its like hes trying to avoid her." Mia stated. I had the satisfation at seeing her pale from my glare.

"Umm.. Oh, ive got to go! Is that the time!" Vika said hurridly heading for the door. Mia was one step in front of her though.

"You asked me less than 10 minutes ago if you could sleep here again. Now tell us what is going on!" Mia said loudly. I looked at Vika confused. I knew something was wrong with Dimitri but i didnt figure she would know!

"I promised not to say anything!" She whispered, sitting on the couch. I looked at Lissa alarmed. What the hell?

"Hes going to break up with me! I know he is! Oh my god! What did i do? Is it because of my Mom? Am i too annoying? Am-" i started rambling but was cut off by a new voice.

"No Roza, i am not breaking up with you. Now can we go for a drive or something so we can talk?" Dimitri asked softly.

I looked at him, trying to calm myself down. I got up and went to get my coat, shaking like hell wondering what he wants to talk about. I bet hes going to break up with me.

As i closed the door behind me, i heard Vika whisper something. The next thing i know, two shrieks are coming from my front room. Oh dear, she must have told them what he wants to talk to me about.

I got into his car still shaking. Dimitri put the heating on thinking i was cold. I just stared out the window. He seemed really nervous in his seat. He actually looked lie he was going to be sick.

We got to the park and started walking around it. He taken my hand in his, but his was really clammy. I could tell he was nervous.

When we got to the end of the park, i realised there was a fair. I smiled happily. Atleast this would distract us.

"Want to go on the ferris wheel?" Dimitri asked, finally speaking for the first time since we left the house.

I nodded my head and happily ran to the ferris wheel. I loved this ride the best, It has always been my favourite since i was a little kid.

When we got to the top of the ride, it suddenly stopped so it could let other people on at the bottom. I groaned at put my head on Dimitris shoulder.

"This is the worst part of this ri.. WHAT?"

I looked into the next field. spelt out in candles were 5 words i never thought i would ever read.

_Roza will you marry me._


	17. Chapter 17

**I am actually SO SO SORRY for not updating! I got my first assignment the other week and let me tell you... Do not pick childcare at college! Its so difficult! Im meant to be doing some of it now but i decided to be nice and do a short update! Theres an important AN at the bottom of this chapter so PLEASE read it! And thankyou for your patience guys! This may be the last chapter!**

* * *

I sat there gobsmacked. Just staring at the next field. We had only been dating a couple of months and he was already proposing? What do i say? Yes? No? Maybe in te future? Im not ready to get married yet. I just want to stay a normal teenager, with a normal boyfriend. I obviously want to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri but.. putting a ring on my finger? At the age of 17.. nearly 18? No. I cant do it.

I looked over at Dimitri and i seen the lok of hurt on his face. He knew my answer. He did a hand signal and the ferris wheel started moving again.

Im sorry Roza, im going to quick. Its just i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. He said softly.

And i want to spend mine with you, i just think im too young to get married. Make commitments. Im so sorry. And i also want to spend more time getting to know you better i said, while staring at the next field where the candles were.

Thats the reason you said no? He said suddenly.

I looked at him shocked Yeah?

He suddenly grabbed me an kissed me on the lips softly. i thought it was because you didnt love me he said.

Belikov, i love you with all my heart! I said, mock angrily.

He chuckled. In a couple of years? He asked.

I nodded my head. And heres a tip, keep up with the romantic stuff. Every man who brings his girlfriend on this ride now has a lot to match up with. I said, leaning into his arms.

4 hours later...

OH MY GOD! Show us the ring! Mia squeeled as i opened the door.

I said no. I told her softly.

Rose, stop pulling our legs and show us the god damn ring! Lissa shreeked.

I said no. I said again, but she didnt hear me. She was already in wedding planning mode. Im really glad i didnt bring Dimitri in because it would have been so embarrasing.

I looked at Vika and i could tell she knew i was telling the truth.

Why? She whispered softly. It still got Mia and Lissa to stop there rambling and look at us.

Im not ready to get married I said. You could see the shock on all three of there faces.

I thought you loved him? Vika said. Clearly upset.

I do! Were still together, just hes going to propose again in a couple of years! I exclaimed.

Can we be bridesmaids when you do get married? All three of them chimed as i walked to my room.

* * *

**Hiya! Im going to finish this story either now or with an epilougue (or however you spell it) If i dont put an Epilouge up, it will be a seqeul of either one of Rose and Dimitris children in the future or continueing from this.**  
**So either PM or review with your choice please? They are:**  
**1: Epilougue**

**2: Rose and Dimitris childs ****POV ****in the future **

**3: Just continueing from this in book 2 **

**The last two options, im going to need to think of ideas, any are welcome! Ill update to say whether its a sequel or not, but its all down to what people vote!**


End file.
